Die Praktikanten
by hoppla
Summary: Im Labor sind einige Praktikanten unterwegs und eine Person rückt Mac ganz schön auf die Pelle und er versucht alles um sie loszuwerden. Lest einfach selbst! Mac/Stella


**CSI: NY gehört mir irgendwie noch immer nicht! **

**Hauptsächlich Mac und Stella! **

**Danke schon mal für euer Feedback!**

* * *

Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffnete dachten Mac und Stella, dass sie sich in der Etage geirrt hatten, denn sie standen in mitten einer Horde Menschen.

„Was ist denn hier los? Oder war da was im Kaffee, dass ich plötzlich alles mehr als einmal sehe?"

„Mac, bloß gut, dass du endlich da bist. Das sind die Studenten, die heute hier ihre vierwöchige Hospitation beginnen.

„Oh man, das habe ich total vergessen!" Mac fuhr sich müde durchs Gesicht, denn er war mit Stella seit vier Uhr morgens an einem Tatort mit drei Toten und so gar nicht daran interessiert jetzt Kindergartencop zu spielen. Mac pfiff einmal laut durch die Finger und das wilde Geschnatter hatte ein Ende.

„Guten Morgen, ich bin Mac Taylor und leite das Labor. Sie werden die nächsten vier Wochen einen Einblick in unsere Arbeit bekommen und ich hoffe auch einiges dabei lernen. Meine Leute werden sich um sie kümmern. Danny, Lindsay, Adam, Sid und Hawks, zwei Studenten pro Person und dann viel Spaß."

„Und was ist mit euch?" Danny hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, denn auch er wollte nicht auf die Studenten aufpassen.

„Okay Danny, ich nehme deine Studenten und du machst mit Stella die Quartalsabrechnungen und den restlichen Papierkram, außerdem haben wir drei Leichen, die es gilt zu identifizieren und alle Beweise müssen ausgewertet werden."

„Okay, ich bin schon ruhig!" Danny verschwand, gefolgt von zwei Studenten und alle anderen verschwanden auch nach und nach.

„Ich dachte die würden nächste Woche kommen. Dann wäre wenigstens die Quartalsabrechnung fertig." Mac machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro und Stella folgte ihm unauffällig.

„Lass uns das schnell erledigen, dann ist es vom Tisch und die Studenten bringen wir auch noch durch. Für heute dürften die erst mal versorgt sein und was morgen ist, darum kümmern wir uns später." Mac ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und verließ den auch für drei Stunden nicht mehr. Stella nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Ach das stimmt doch hinten und vorne nicht. Wir rechnen das jetzt schon zum dritten mal durch und die Zahlen stimmen nicht."

„Mac dann mach die Zahlen passend. Es geht doch nur um Centbeträge."

„Ja aber wenn ich jedes Mal, wenn die Zahlen nicht stimmen etwas korrigiere, dann sind das irgendwann Millionen und für Sinclair ist das dann wie ein Glücksgriff, wenn er es heraus findet."

„Okay, dann lass es uns noch einmal durchgehen und die Zahlen vergleichen. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein den letzten kleinen Fehler zu finden." Stella atmete tief durch und begann dann noch einmal alle Zahlen und Rechnungen mit Mac zu vergleichen.

„Da ist der Fehler!" Mac sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und Stella schaute verdutzt.

„Was war es?"

„Die Seifenbestände wurden hier nicht korrigiert in meiner Liste, sondern nur auf diesem kleinen Stück Papier!" Mac wedelte mit einem Stück Papier, dass eigentlich aussah als würde es in den Mülleimer gehören.

„Du machst jetzt gerade einen schlechten Scherz? Es lag an den Seifenbeständen? Die in der Verwaltung haben sie doch nicht mehr alle. Warum ist das unsere Aufgabe das mit zu berechnen?" Stella schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf, auch wenn sie froh war, dass das Problem gelöst war.

„Dafür schuldest du mir ein Mittagessen. Was hältst du davon etwas frische Luft zu schnappen und danach bei dem Chinesen um die Ecke einzukehren."

„Klingt gut Stella, lass uns nur schnell die Praktikanten checken, nicht das da irgendwas schief geht!" Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in die verschiedenen Laborräume und es verlief alles ruhig. Bis auf bei Hawkes, der mehr als genervt schaute.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Die junge Praktikantin schrie Hawkes förmlich an, als Mac und Stella das Labor betraten und Hawkes und der zweite Praktikant schauten als würden sie jeden Moment platzen. Doch als Mac den Raum betrat setzte die junge Frau ihr bestes Lächeln auf und wurde ganz zahm.

„Ach ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich hier keine richtige Beachtung finde. Ständig werden mir Fehler untergeschoben."

„Hanna, du machst auch ständig Fehler. Hawkes erklärt dir Dinge mehr als einmal und du machst sie noch immer falsch!" Brian, der zweite Praktikant, war mehr als genervt und auch Hawkes machte den Eindruck als würde er schon die dritte Schicht nacheinander schieben.

„Detective Taylor, können sie mir das mit dem Mikroskop nicht noch mal erklären?" Säuselte Hanna plötzlich und setzte einen Blick auf, bei dem Männer normalerweise schmelzen würden, doch nicht Mac.

„Reinschauen und die Fakten erkennen. So schwer ist das nicht und wenn sie dazu noch immer eine Anleitung benötigen, dann sind sie hier fehl am Platz." Mac machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand, gefolgt von Stella.

„Was war denn das?"

„Stella, es wartet ein Tatort auf uns mit drei Leichen und ich habe weder Lust noch Laune einem spätpubertären Blondchen die Welt von Mikroskopen zu erklären. Außerdem habe ich Hunger!" Mac lächelte verwegen und Stella sah erstaunt zu Mac.

„So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Aber wenn du Hunger hast, dann sollten wir das ausnutzen und so schnell wie möglich essen gehen." Mac und Stella verschwanden, während dem Rest des Teams langsam die Haare zu Berge standen, nicht wegen den Praktikanten, sondern wegen der drei Toten.

„Wo sind Mac und Stella?" Flack kam in den Besprechungsraum, der fast wegen Überfüllung geschlossen werden musste."

„Die sind nach über drei Stunden endlich fertig mit der Jahresabrechnung und haben sich erst mal eine Pause verdient. Außerdem dachte ich, dass es besser ist, wenn wir erst mal sammeln, was wir überhaupt haben. Denn so wie ich das bisher mitbekommen habe, dann haben wir hier drei Tote und drei verschiedene Mordwaffen!"

„Lindsay das war noch nicht alles. Ich hab die drei überprüft, auf Herz und Nieren. Sie kannten sich nach bisherigen Ermittlungen nicht. Stellt sich also die Frage, was oder wer sie zusammengeführt hat und wie es zu diesem Ende kam. Kurz zu unseren Toten. Jenna Flicks, 23 Jahre, Studentin aus gutem Haus. Tobey Hammers, 26 Jahre, Autolackierer vom anderen Ende der Stadt und zum Schluss noch Ed Roman, 58 Jahre, Rentner und zwischendurch arbeitete er bei dem kleinen Restaurant um die Ecke vom Tatort. Die drei haben so unterschiedliche Lebensläufe, dass es keine offensichtliche Verbindung zwischen ihnen gibt. Und bisher deutet alles daraufhin, dass sie alle drei zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren."

„Also haben wir alles und nichts, was wir Mac und Stella präsentieren können und fangen von vorn an." Lindsay war genervt und in diesem Augenblick kamen auch schon Mac und Stella in den Besprechungsraum.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Mac sah erstaunt in die Runde und suchte bei Lindsay nach Antworten.

„Ach wir haben nur versucht alles zusammen zu tragen, was wir bisher haben. Doch wir drehen uns im Kreis. Drei Tote, die alle drei mit unterschiedlichen Waffen hingerichtet worden. Dazu kommt noch, dass alle drei nichts gemeinsam hatten und sich nach bisherigen Ermittlungen auch nicht kannten."

„Irgendwelche Ergebnisse bei den Bluttests?"

„Nichts Mac!" Hawkes schüttelte den Kopf.

„Irgendwelche Spuren an der Haut der Opfer? Abschürfungen, Prellungen und so weiter?"

„Auch nichts! Alles was die drei vereint sind die Schüsse aus nächster Entfernung in den Kopf! Drei Opfer drei Waffen und was wir bisher wissen, dann sind die Waffen auch nicht registriert."

Mac atmete schwer durch und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Okay, alles auf Anfang. Stella du nimmst dir die Waffen noch mal vor. Lindsay, Danny ihr schaut euch die Klamotten noch mal an. Alles von Kopf bis Fuß. Die Schuhprofile und alles. Hawkes die Blutprofile und Hautuntersuchungen." Alle machten sich an die Arbeit, bis auf Hanna, die anstatt Hawkes zu folgen Mac nachlief.

„Kann ich ihnen über die Schulter schauen?"

„Nein, gehen sie zu Hawkes, ich hab andere Dinge zu tun!"

„Hanna!" Hörte man Hawkes plötzlich über den Gang brüllen und er klang alles andere als erfreut.

„Gehen sie, ich habe andere Dinge zu tun!" Mac war genervt und verschwand in den Umkleideräumen um kurz seine Ruhe zu haben.

„Versteckst du dich?"

„Flack!" Mac wirbelte erschrocken rum und Flack grinste von rechts nach links.

„So kann man es auch sagen. Diese eine Praktikantin geht mir auf die Nerven!"

„Die, die auf dich steht?" Mac nickte nur und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Die Kleine redet in jeder freien Minute von dir. Vielleicht solltest du ihr deutlich machen, dass du nicht interessiert bist."

„Wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben!" Mac drehte sich wieder um und verschwand danach in seinem Büro.

„Detective Taylor! Gehen sie mit mir zum Abendessen?" Es war spät geworden und Mac schaute von seinen Akten hoch und Hanna starrte ihn an.

„Setzen sie sich!" Ordnete Mac an, doch Hanna entging, dass er ernst war und absolut nichts davon hielt, wie sie ihn gerade wieder anmachte.

„Sie sind hier um etwas zu lernen. Wenn sie sich nicht auf das konzentrieren, worum es hier geht, dann ist es besser sie suchen sich einen anderen Praktikumplatz. Unterlassen sie ihre Avancen und tun sie das, worauf es hier ankommt. Haben wir uns verstanden!" Mac schaute sie eindringlich an und er fragte sich, ob sie ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte.

„Hey Mac, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Stella stand in der Tür und bekam einen bösen Blick von Hanna, die sich in Macs Besucherstuhl umgedreht hatte.

„Wie sie sehen unterhalten wir uns, also würden sie bitte die Tür von draußen schließen?" Stella zog sprachlos die Augenbrauen nach oben und Mac klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten.

„Raus!" Brüllte Mac, doch Hanna bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, da sie dachte, dass Stella gemeint war. Mac viel langsam vom Glauben ab, denn solch ein Verhalten war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Mac stand von seinem Stuhl auf und nun bewegte sich auch Hanna. Stella stand noch immer im Türrahmen und Hanna schaute triumphierend. Doch Mac ging an ihr vorbei, schaltete das Licht aus und griff nach Stellas Hand.

„Hey ihr zwei, wo wollt ihr denn hin?" Mac und Stella prallten in Lindsay, doch auch da ließ Mac Stellas Hand nicht los.

„Raus aus diesem Irrenhaus!" Knurrte Mac und ließ nun von Stella ab.

„Okay, kommt ihr noch mit um die Ecke in die neue Bar? Die anderen sind auch da!"

„Ich nicht, ich bin viel zu müde!"

„Die Antwort die ich erwartet habe. Was ist mit dir Stella?"

„Ich komme mit und Mac auch!" Diesmal griff Stella nach Macs Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Oh man Lindsay wie hast du das geschafft, das Mac hier her gekommen ist?"

„Ach das war Stellas Erfolg." Lindsay orderte Getränke, während sich Mac und Stella zu den anderen gesellten.

„So Mac, wie wirst du nun die junge Praktikantin los, die dich so schön angemacht hat? Das war erst der erste Tag, vier Wochen können lang werden."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Drei Tote, eine Jahresabrechnung und zehn Praktikanten, dass ist echt zu viel." Mac nahm Lindsay eines der Biere ab und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Du solltest ihr klar machen, dass du nicht auf sie stehst."

„Okay Flack, was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Also entweder schmeißt du sie raus, oder mach ihr klar, dass du vergeben bist. Alternativ mach mit Danny rum, dass sie denkt du bist vom anderen Ende oder aber du machst die nächsten Wochen krank, doch das wird wohl kaum in Frage kommen?"

„Mit Danny rum zu machen kommt auch nicht in Frage, denn er ist auch im Labor mit Lindsays Babybauch so beschäftigt, dass ihm keiner abkauft, dass er mit Mac was haben könnte!" Flack grinste spitzbübisch.

„Ich bin anwesend Jungs"!

„Okay dann bleibt Variante Nummer eins, du schmeißt sie raus oder Nummer zwei, du gibst vor vergeben zu sein." Danny schaute bei seinen letzten Worten zweideutig zu Stella, die dem Gespräch kein weitere Beobachtung schenkte, sondern völlig in Gedanken war. Doch als es um sie herum ruhig wurde, da kam Stella aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts Schatz, alles in Ordnung!" Mac drückte Stella einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich danach auf den Weg die nächste Runde Bier für alle zu ordern. Alle anderen lachten und nur Stella stand da wie ein begossener Pudel.

Zwei Stunden später verließen Stella und Mac die Bar.

„Sag mal, was sollte das vorhin?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na dieser Kuss und das du mich Schatz genannt hast."

„Du hast von dem Gespräch nicht viel mitbekommen?" Stella schüttelte den Kopf und Mac erzählte ihr alles noch einmal.

„Und was wirst du machen?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich werde mir die nächsten Tage anschauen wie sie sich verhält und dann entscheiden was ich für notwendig halte. Jetzt ruft mich erst mal mein Bett!"

Während dem nächtlichen Spaziergang waren sie inzwischen vor Stellas Wohnung angekommen.

„Du kannst auf mich bauen, dass weißt du!"

„Danke Stella und gute Nacht!" Mac konnte nicht wiederstehen und gab Stella erneut einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann in der Nacht, während Stella lächelnd zurück blieb.

Die Tage vergingen und Hanna hielt mit ihren Avancen gegenüber Mac nicht hinterm Berg, was keinem im Labor entging.

„Komm schon Mac, du musst was tun, damit sie Ruhe gibt! Hanna geht hier allen auf den Nerv. Droh ihr mit einer schlechten Beurteilung, oder schmeiß sie gleich raus. So geht es aber nicht weiter, denn sie stört hier sämtliche Abläufe. Sobald sie dich sieht vergisst sie alles! Diese Woche war echt anstrengend und noch drei Wochen hält das keiner von uns durch!"

Danny stand gemeinsam mit Lindsay und Stella in Macs Büro und Danny war mehr als genervt von Hannas Verhalten.

„Okay, ich lass mir was einfallen!"

„Aber bitte schnell!" Danny machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Lindsay folgte ihm, nur Stella blieb zurück.

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

„Stella, wenn ich das wüsste. So langsam geht mir Hanna auf die Nerven. Ich habe andere Sorgen als mich mit diesem pubertären Etwas auseinander zu setzen!" Mac setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und schaute Stella fragend an.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann weißt du wo du mich findest!" Stella verließ nun auch Macs Büro und er blieb grübelnd zurück.

„Hallo Mac!" Holte ihn eine Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Was wollen sie?" Mehr als genervt rollte Mac mit den Augen.

„Mit dir zu Mittagessen gehen."

„Auf keinen Fall!" Mac sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stürmte aus seinem Büro. Soeben kam ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf wie er Hanna vielleicht los werden würde und er wusste auch, dass Hanna ihm gerade folgte. Mac stürmte in Lindsays und Stellas Büro und stürmte genau auf Stella zu, die gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie in sein Arme und küsste sie mit voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe. Nach dem ersten Schock erwiderte Stella den Kuss und ein Feuerwerk explodierte zwischen den Beiden.

„Sie ist weg, ihr könnt aufhören!" Als Lindsays Worte bei beiden durchdrangen trennten sie sich hastig voneinander und Mac war total perplex.

„Entschuldigung!" Damit verließ er das Büro so stürmisch, wie er es zuvor betreten hatte.

„Was war das denn? Man könnte meinen, dass ihr das nicht zum ersten mal gemacht habt. Aber es wurde auch endlich Zeit, dass ihr Zwei in die Schuhe kommt!" Gedankenverloren strich sich Lindsay über den sichtlichen Babybauch, während Stella nicht in der Lage war etwas zu sagen.

„Stella, alles okay?"

„Nein, nichts ist okay. Er kommt hier rein, küsst mich und rennt wieder davon! Was soll ich denn davon halten?"

„Erstens, du hast ihm deine Hilfe angeboten und zweitens, wenn dich ein Mann so küsst, da kannst du doch eins und eins zusammenzählen. Hanna ist er damit losgeworden und dir hat er gezeigt, was er wirklich will. Ich glaube er will mehr von dir, als nur dein bester Freund sein und du empfindest genauso, sonst hättest du wohl nie den Kuss erwidert. Warte einfach ab, was als nächstes passiert!"

„Wird wohl das Einfachste sein. Gott kann der Mann küssen!" Lindsay musste bei dieser Aussage lachen und Stella stimmte mit ein.

„Immerhin ist Freitag und ich hab das Wochenende frei, da kann ich Mac erst mal aus dem Weg gehen!" Stella atmete tief durch und machte sich dann wieder an ihre Arbeit.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du ihm aus dem Weg gehen willst?" Stella und Lindsay standen nun vor den Aufzügen und machten sich auf den Weg ins Wochenende.

„Er geht mir aus dem Weg, er hat sich den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro verkrochen oder war bei Sinclair."

„Also doch abwarten?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich werde jetzt nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, sondern das Wochenende genießen!" Inzwischen waren sie in der Tiefgarage angekommen und verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Stella hatte es sich gerade auf ihrer Couch gemütlich gemacht, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht öffnen, doch sie konnte dann doch nicht widerstehen und die Neugierde ließ sie zur Tür gehen. Der Blick durch den Spion ließ sie erschrecken, doch gleichzeitig zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Mac, was machst du denn hier?"

„Keine Ahnung, nur ich kann den Kuss nicht so zwischen uns stehen lassen!" Mac schaute Stella direkt in die Augen und war verloren.

„Komm rein!" Stella tat einen Schritt zur Seite und Mac betrat ihre Wohnung.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so überrumpeln, aber ich habe mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst!" Mac stand wie ein kleiner Schuljunge mitten in Stellas Wohnung.

„Und da hast du gedacht, um Hanna los zu werden, muss ich herhalten?"

„Ich weiß, dass es falsch war!"

„Warum war es falsch?" Stella war nun an Mac herangetreten, der endlich wieder den Mut hatte ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ich...! Stella wir haben eine wunderbare Freundschaft und ich will das nicht aufs Spiels setzen. Dieser Kuss war ... unbeschreiblich, doch wo soll das hinführen?"

„Ich...!" Ein erneutes Klopfen an Stellas Tür unterbrach sie in ihrem Satz und sie öffnete die Tür.

„Hanna, was wollen sie denn?" Stella strich sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Passen sie mal auf Detective Bonasera, sie lassen lieber die Finger von Mac. Er und ich, dass ist etwas Ernstes. Lassen sie ihn in Ruhe und gehen sie ihm am besten aus dem Weg. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Stella stand der Mund offen, denn mit so einer Ansage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Hanna hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und musterte Stella von oben nach unten und zurück. Mac hatte alles mitbekommen und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung und fand auch eine, die ihm passend erschien. Er legte schnell seinen Mantel ab und zog die Schuhe aus, lockerte seine Krawatte und öffnete die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

„Schatz wer ist denn da?" Stella hatte sich gerade von dem einen Schock erholt, da wusste sie nicht, was sie von Macs Worten halten sollte, doch auch diesmal erholte sie sich und schaute sich nach Mac um, der mit zwei Schritten bei ihr war. Stellas Blick sagte ihm mehr als tausend Worte. Mac legte Stella einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Diesmal war es Hanna, der die Kinnlade nach unten ging.

Als sei es das Gewöhnlichste der Welt verstärkte Mac seinen Griff noch um Stella und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hanna, ich glaube ich muss hier mal etwas klar stellen. Sie sind Praktikantin in dem Crime Lab, das ich führe und mehr auch nicht. Ihre Wortwahl hier ist wohl mehr als fehl am Platz. Und wenn sie sich nicht im Griff haben, dann rate ich ihnen einen anderen Praktikumplatz zu suchen. Sie und ich, da wird nie was sein, was über die professionelle Ebene hinaus geht, doch um ehrlich zu sein wäre es mir lieber sie suchen sich einen neuen Platz."

„Aber ich dachte, sie ...!"

„Was auch immer sie gedacht haben ist mir egal! Ich habe ihnen nie zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich mehr von ihnen will. Bitte gehen sie jetzt!" Mac zog Stella von der Tür zurück und ließ sie krachend ins Schloss fallen.

„Was war das denn Detective Taylor?" Mac ließ Stella nicht aus seinen Armen und sie hatte sich nur etwas gedreht, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Stella, dieser Kuss heute, der kam in diesem Moment mehr aus der Verzweiflung heraus. Doch ich bereue es nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen!" Mac lächelte verlegen und wagte es nicht zu atmen.

„Ich könnte mich auch daran gewöhnen Mac, nur frage ich mich, ob du bereit dafür bist!"

„Und wie bereit ich bin!" Ohne weitere Worte zog Mac Stella noch näher an sich und küsste sie mit noch mehr Intensität und Leidenschaft, als er das zuvor im Labor getan hatte. Stellas Hände wanderten in Macs Nacken und der Kuss nahm an Intensität noch zu, bis ein erneutes Klopfen an der Tür die zwei unterbrach. Mac knurrte widerwillig, als Stella sich von ihm löste.

„Lindsay!" Stella zupfte nervös an ihrer Kleidung herum als sie Lindsay vor ihrer Tür sah.

„Komme ich ungelegen? Ich wollte mal schauen wie es dir geht!"

„Danke es geht mir gut!"

„Kann ich rein kommen?"

Stella warf einen Blick um die offene Tür und schaute direkt in Macs Augen, eine kurze stumme Kommunikation und schon ließ Stella Lindsay eintreten. Lindsay schaute sich kurz in Stellas Wohnung um und erspähte dann Mac, mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich glaub zum Aufmuntern bin ich hier fehl am Platz!" Lindsay schaute zwischen Stella und Mac hin und her und bei Macs Anblick, mit dem halb geöffneten Hemd und dem zerwühlten Haaren, verschwand Lindsay ganz schnell wieder.

Mit zwei Schritten war Stella bei Mac und beide machten da weiter, wo sie vorher unterbrochen wurden.

„Ich liebe dich Stella. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis ich das begriffen habe. Eigentlich muss ich der jungen Praktikantin dankbar sein."

„Ich bin ihr auch dankbar, dass sie dich in meine Arme getrieben hat. Ich liebe dich Mac!" Damit war alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste und für beide begann ein unvergessliches Wochenende.


End file.
